Tout ce qui nous sépare
by Anililam
Summary: Une famille, une maison, du sang qui coule. Noir. Et puis un jour, Sirius fait son choix ; il sera lumière. De l'autre côté de la barrière, Bella ne comprend pas.


**Tout ce qui nous sépare.**

Ca aurait pu être une histoire comme tant d'autres. Une histoire qui nait dans la noirceur des temps de guerre, dans les nuages sombres et le brouillard, au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Une histoire qui se passe du mauvais côté de la frontière.

Il y a des choses que les gens prédisent, des vies toutes tracées, déjà écrites. Des gênes qui se transmettent, des idées toutes faites de génération en génération, des armes que l'on lègue, des croyances en héritage. Il y a des boules de cristal et des prophéties, il y a de la magie, et beaucoup de fatalité.

Et parfois, au milieu du destin, un lien qui se brise, une branche qui craque, comme un cri de révolte dans la nuit.

* * *

**Novembre 1960,  
12, Square Grimaud.**

Dans le silence agité de l'immense manoir, des pas précipités d'elfes et des râles essoufflés. Une carafe qui frappe contre un verre, de l'eau qui coule, des mains qui tremblent. Une attente muette, un calme fragile. Et puis, soudain, des pleurs. Un soupir de soulagement.

De l'autre côté de la porte en bois massif, Walburga Black renvoi d'un geste impérieux son elfe de maison aux cuisines, et se tourne vers sa belle-sœur, lui faisant signe d'approcher.

_**- Fais entrer les filles, Druella, **_souffle-t-elle.

La porte qui grince, et trois paires de ballerines vernies de noires qui frappent légèrement le plancher pénètrent dans la pièce. La plus jeune des trois filles vient enfouir ses longs cheveux blonds dans les jupes de sa mère. La seconde reste un peu à l'écart. La dernière approche d'un pas impérieux vers le berceau posé près de Walburga Black.

En gardant son dos bien droit, son menton bien haut, Bellatrix Black se penche sur l'enfant perdu dans ses couvertures. Un petit être aux cheveux déjà longs, et aux yeux presque ouverts. Un instant, elle ressent une vive émotion, et un frisson frôle sa peau. L'enfant qu'elle est alors tend ses doigts vers le visage rougi de ce poupon, si petit, si fragile, et relève les yeux vers sa tante.

_**- Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?**_

Walburga tourne un regard distant sur le berceau, comme si elle avait déjà oublié la présence de l'enfant. Elle réprime un haut le cœur en voyant la mine émue de Bellatrix, et se penche vers son fils.

_**- Sirius, répond-elle automatiquement. Il s'appellera Sirius. **_

* * *

**Entre 1960 et 1965  
12, Square Grimaud.**

Bellatrix surveille le bébé qui grandit. Elle se demande si elle aura aussi un enfant un jour. Un garçon, brun, au Sang Pur. Un tout petit à qui elle pourrait enseigner la Magie. Rapidement arrive un deuxième enfant, mais il n'a pas la même valeur. Ce n'est que le deuxième après tout, juste un autre cri dans la nuit. Presque au même moment, elle reçoit une lettre cachetée du sceau de Poudlard. Quelques mois plus tard, elle s'éloigne du berceau pour s'en aller étudier.

Bellatrix change et Sirius grandit. Elle est envoyée à Serpentard avant même que le Choixpeau ait touché son crâne. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, elle aurait détesté que cette vieille chose poussiéreuse ne se pose sur elle. Elle apprend des sorts plus ou moins ennuyeux, et fabrique des potions. Elle réalise à la perfection la potion Tue-Loup, presque du premier coup. Rapidement, elle apprend à venir à bout des créatures insignifiantes qu'on combat en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle veut en savoir plus, toujours plus.

Quand elle rentre à la maison, Sirius a encore changé. Il grandit, il apprend à marcher. Il parle un peu. La première fois qu'il prononce son nom, même en se trompant, elle sent une émotion dans son cœur. Et puis, elle retourne à Poudlard. Dans les couloirs, elle s'amuse à lancer des sorts aux gamins des autres maisons. Elle se moque d'eux et traine dans les couloirs. Elle devient une vraie terreur entre les murs de Poudlard, et elle pense que quand elle partira, les autres se chargeront de la relève. Sauf Andromeda, pas la peine de compter sur cette bonne-à-rien pour défendre les couleurs de la famille.

Sirius grandit encore. Il a six ans quand tout bascule. Bellatrix vient de rentrer de Poudlard, elle est assise dans le canapé du salon. Face à elle, Narcissa, Andromeda, Regulus et Sirius écoutent le récit de son duel avec _cette idiote de Loyen_. Duel au cours duquel Bellatrix a littéralement écrasé son adversaire. Narcissa ne bronche pas, Régulus garde des yeux fixés sur sa cousine. Sirius penche doucement la tête sur le côté.

_**- Mais, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es battue avec elle ? **_demande-t-il

Bellatrix se fige un instant, paralysée, puis éclate d'un rire mauvais.

_**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Mais parce que c'est une infâme Sang de Bourbe, Sirius ! **_

_**- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas sa faute, si ses parents sont des Moldus.**_

Leurs yeux se rencontrent. Bellatrix reste figée à la recherche de la lueur malsaine dans le regard de son cousin, le moindre indice pouvant indiquer qu'il la fait marcher, qu'il plaisante. Qu'il ne vient surtout pas de prendre la défense d'une Née-Moldue. Mais Bellatrix se résout bien vite. Sirius est un enfant, et c'est son innocence qui a parlée. Du haut de ses six ans, il vient de lui asséner un coup fatal.

A l'autre bout du fauteuil, Andromeda pose un sourire narquois sur sa sœur. Bellatrix repasse toute son enfance dans sa tête, tous les moments passés avec Sirius. Elle l'avait vu naitre. Il était un Black autant qu'elle, avait reçu la même éducation. Dans son esprit, à toute vitesse, les questions s'enchainent. Qu'avait-elle fait, ou qu'avait-elle manqué ? Pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il prit la défense de ces infectes Sangs-de-Bourbes ?

* * *

**Noël 1969,  
12, Square Grimaud.**

C'était une fête de famille. Depuis toujours, chez les Sorciers comme chez les Moldus. Les légendes n'étaient pas les mêmes les traditions non plus. Dans la noble et très ancienne maison des Black, il n'y avait aucun sapin, aucune lanterne de couleur, pas de dinde au four ni de Bierraubeurre. Les adultes étaient attablés dans l'immense salle à manger, autour d'une table aux couleurs pales. Les verres d'hydromel tout juste entamés, le feu de la cheminé éteint, les tenues de soirées au placard.

Ici, Noël n'était qu'une réunion de famille parmi tant d'autres, avec tout ce que cela impliquait. Les salutations distinguées, les vouvoiements, et les longues discussions sur ces affreux Moldus, et tous ces Sangs de Bourbes qui envahissaient le Monde Sorcier comme la Peste.

Sirius observait la scène depuis la porte, vêtu de noir, comme tous. Il aurait voulu fuir. Prendre Andromeda par la main, et quitter le manoir le plus vite possible. Il vit du coin de l'œil son père lui faire signe d'approcher, et il vint prendre place à table.

_**- Bella,**_ susurra Orion avec un sourire, _**montre-nous encore… **_

_**- Oui, mon oncle,**_ murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

D'un coup sec, elle releva la manche de sa robe de sorcière, et laissa apparaitre le morceau de peau encore rougi où s'étalait la marque des Tenèbres. Sirius retint un haut le cœur, et son oncle Cygnus se pencha fièrement vers sa fille.

_**- Une véritable Black**_, assura-t-il.

Et au regard fier de Bellatrix, Sirius eut envie de vomir.

* * *

**01 Septembre 1971,  
Gare de King's Cross. **

Sirius pousse son chariot seul, derrière Andromeda et Narcissa. Il entend les pas sourds de ses parents derrière lui. A ses côtés, son frère Regulus, et sa cousine Bellatrix, qui fusille les Moldus du regard avant de passer entre les deux voies, pour se retrouver du côté sorcier. Sirius monte ses valises dans le train, et revient saluer ses parents.

Au moment de partir, il serre la main de son frère, et lui promet, du fond des yeux, de revenir le plus vite possible. Doucement, il voit Bellatrix se pencher vers lui, et plonger son regard terrifiant dans le sien.

_**- Fais honneur à notre famille, Sirius**_, lui souffle-t-elle.

Il se détourne sans rien dire, et monte dans le train. Le premier compartiment qu'il trouve est déjà occupé par un garçon aux cheveux en bataille et aux lunettes rondes. Il lui demande s'il peut s'asseoir, et lui serre la main pour se présenter.

Sur le quais, avant même que le train ne démarre, Bellatrix comprend que Sirius ne sera jamais son frère.

* * *

**Eté 1976,  
12, Square Grimaud.**

Des cris de rage, de colère déversée sur les murs, les meubles, et Kreatur passé par là. Si quelqu'un d'autre s'était trouvé dans la pièce, sans doute aurait-il reçu un sortilège impardonnable depuis longtemps.

_**- Où est-il passé ? Où est-il passé ce traitre à son sang ? Ce répugnant gamin ? Jamais il ne sera un Black, jamais il ne l'a été ! Honte de mon sang, honte de ma chair ! Infâme traitre, ordure ! **_

Walburga Black lance un sortilège d'une puissance inouïe sur la tapisserie qui orne le mur, et réduit en cendre le nom de son fils Sirius. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Dans les escaliers, Regulus écoute sa mère déverser toutes les insultes du monde sur son frère, en se promettant de ne jamais la décevoir ainsi. A l'étage, dans la chambre de Sirius, les objets volent, les meubles se rencontrent. Comme Walburga, Bellatrix déverse sa colère tout autour d'elle. Son cousin, son sang, vient de quitter la noble et très ancienne maison des Black pour se réfugier chez ses amis traitres à leurs sang.

Après avoir saccagé le lit et l'armoire, Bellatrix s'écroule au milieu des planches de bois, et un sourire sadique se dessine sur ses lèvres. Si un jour, par le moindre des hasards, elle retrouve son cousin…

* * *

**Février 1980,  
Chemin de Traverse, Londres.**

L'ambiance de l'artère sorcière de la ville. Les hululements des chouettes, le bruit des chaudrons que l'on cogne, l'odeur des potions tout juste concoctées, les capes de couleur qui se croisent, les ciseaux de Madame Guipure, l'échelle d'Olivander entre les étagères, le gout des glaces de chez Florian Fortarôme…

Un craquement sonore, et un cri d'effroi. Le ciel qui s'assombrit, et des éclairs de lumière qui jaillissent des baguettes. Dix silhouettes encapuchonnées qui sortent de nulle part et attaquent à tout va. Par pure méchanceté, par cruauté, pour faire peur. Parce qu'il faut craindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bellatrix lance un Endoloris au hasard, et esquive un sort qui la frôle. Furieuse, elle relève la tête, et croise un visage. Pendant une demie seconde, elle doute, et elle le voit relever sa baguette. Sans plus attendre, elle dirige la sienne droit sur son cœur.

_**- Avada Kedavra ! **_

Le jet de lumière vert s'approche de sa cible, et elle a un sourire carnassier.

_**- Protego ! **_

Bellatrix se fige. Une jeune femme rousse, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, vient de se dresser entre le sort mortel et Sirius Black. Un simple bouclier pour sauver la vie de son pitoyable cousin. Elle hurle de rage, et balaye de sa baguette le reste du champ de bataille, envoyant au passage trois sorts simultanés. Dans un bruissement de cape, elle disparait à son tour.

De l'autre côté, Sirius Black remercie Lily Evans, et note qu'il lui doit la vie.

* * *

**Aout 1981,  
Prison d'Azkaban.**

Vaincu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Morts, les parents Potter. Héroïque, l'enfant qui a survécu. Bellatrix se débat entre les bras des Aurors, continue à hurler qu'il reviendra, que rien n'est fini, que les Sangs-de-Bourbes ne dormiront jamais tranquilles, qu'un jour, un jour, les Sangs-Purs reprendront ce qui leur est dû.

Sirius relève la tête. Elle a l'air d'une folle, et il doit avoir l'air pitoyable. Accusé de trahison sur James et Lily. Accusé d'avoir tué Peter. Accusé de ne pas avoir été un ami loyal et fidèle. Détruit. Saccagé. Bouleversé.

Il voit passer sa cousine, qui tourne le regard vers lui en continuant à hurler. Ses yeux disent sa folie, ils disent toute la malédiction des Black, cette éducation si sombre, ce manque d'amour. Ils disent ce que les préjugés et les apparences ont fait d'elle. Sirius la regarde et elle rit, elle laisse échapper de sa gorge un son monstrueux, atroce, criminel. Et Sirius sait qu'il n'a rien à faire ici, qu'il n'est pas coupable. Qu'un jour, il trouvera le moyen de quitter cette cellule et de prouver au monde – ou pas au monde, mais au moins à Harry – qu'il n'a pas livré ses parents, et qu'il n'a jamais commis aucun acte justifiant qu'il soit dans une cellule aussi proche de sa meurtrière de cousine.

* * *

**Eté 1994,  
Prison d'Azkaban.**

Bellatrix frappe contre le mur de pierre en hurlant. Elle cri toute sa colère, sa haine. Elle hurle et s'écorche les mains. Puis, comme toujours, elle se met à rire de ce rire de folle, comme une furie, incontrôlable.

A travers le léger trou dans le mur, elle observe la lune décroitre, et elle rit. Pour la seconde fois, Sirius s'est enfuit, juste là, sous son nez, et elle n'a rien vu venir.

* * *

**Juin 1996,  
Ministère de la Magie. **

Bellatrix s'amuserait presque, si elle n'avait pas été envoyée _personnellement _par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une mission d'une importance capitale ; récupérer cette satanée boule de cristal, que son incapable de beau-frère avait laissé échapper, dans les mains du garçon qui a survécu. Harry Potter. Ce répugnant Sang-Mélé, dont la mère a sauvé la vie de Sirius quelques années auparavant, ce petit garçon bien planqué dans les jupes de Dumbledore, qui a aujourd'hui envoyé à sa rescousse les soldats bien entrainés de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Bellatrix balaye d'un ultime coup de baguette Nymphadora Tonks. Ses cheveux roses et son nez droit ne suffisent pas à cacher la ressemblance frappante avec ses parents - cette très chère Andromeda, que Bellatrix s'est juré de tuer, et son mari tout aussi pitoyable. Elle se retourne dans un bruissement de cape, et suit pendant quelques secondes le combat engagé sous ses yeux. Potter contre Malfoy.

Elle lève sa baguette. Tout parait tellement simple ; d'un mouvement, elle pourrait réduire à néant les années de combat de l'Ordre, tous leurs espoirs. Eliminer le plus grand rival du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le garçon qui a survécu, par accident, par l'_amour _ridicule de sa Sang-de-Bourbe de mère.

Bellatrix dévie sa baguette, toute sa haine soudain happée par un autre visage. L'heure de Potter viendrait plus tard, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres le réduirait en cendres, l'écraserait de sa puissance. Pour l'instant un autre rire, une autre voix devait s'éteindre. Comme une tâche sur sa noble famille, comme une épine douloureuse dans le cœur de Bellatrix.

Elle regarde les yeux de son cousin qui brillent, son visage émacié, marqué par les années à Azkaban, la douce folie qui l'a contaminé, l'œuvre encore fumante des Détraqueurs. Elle écoute le son de sa voix comme un aboiement, et elle retient un frisson. Il est né sous ses yeux et mourra de sa main. La vie que les Black lui ont offert, cette vie qu'il aurait dû vouer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, une Black la lui reprendra, puisqu'il n'a su en faire un bon usage.

Bellatrix prononce le sort sans même y penser, et voit l'éclair vert jaillir de sa baguette pour frapper la poitrine de Sirius, qui bascule. Pose un dernier regard sur Harry. Traverse le voile qui se déchire.

Quelque chose tombe en Bellatrix, et elle songe que ce doit être le poids de la vengeance qui s'accomplit, le bonheur d'avoir enfin éliminé ce traitre. A aucun moment, elle ne pense à la vie qu'elle vient d'enlever, ni à la douleur que provoque la perte de cet enfant qu'elle aurait voulu voir grandir _du bon côté de la barrière_.

Bellatrix se détourne du regard d'Harry Potter, qui vient de se poser sur elle. Elle rit comme une démente et se met à courir de toutes ses forces vers la sortie du Ministère, poursuivie par le jeune garçon. Dans quelques instants, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait là, et il s'occuperait de ce parasite.

Elle, elle a accompli sa tâche, et cela suffit.


End file.
